


Trust Me Done Differently

by Life_On_Repeat1



Series: Otto-Bradford Series [3]
Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Oliver Otto, Episode: s03 e05 Trust Me, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: Season 3 Episode 5 Trust Me but Oliver x CooperOr....Katie walks in on Cooper and Oliver kissing and her and Greg are okay with them being together.
Relationships: Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto
Series: Otto-Bradford Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Trust Me Done Differently

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship with all my life and have been binging this show over and over again XD I love the fics for this ship so here's mine :)

Oliver didn't know what he was getting into. It was a dumb idea to be making out with Cooper in his bedroom when his parents were downstairs. He wasn't even out to his family yet, anyone could walk in.  


Cooper laughed, pulling away from the kiss but kept his arms around his neck. Oliver leaned in kissing him again, just to have Cooper laugh more, "Dude stop moving," He chuckled, pulling him closer by the hips.  


He tried to bite back his usual bright smile, opting to follow his secret boyfriend's movements. "Well, you're tickling me," Cooper giggled, kissing him again. He moved his hands to Oliver's hair, tugging gently to get a moan out of him. 

Oliver froze as his door swung opened, pulling away from Cooper, "Shit," He mumbled, the two of them like a deer in headlights as they stared at Katie. 

"GREG!" 

Greg came into the room, his mouth shaping into an O'. "Oliver? Do you have something to tell us?" He asked, a reassuring smile crossing his expression. "I knew it! Mother-Son Gay cruise!" Katie cackled, playfully hitting her husband on the side. 

Cooper tilted his head, looking between Mr. and Mrs. Otto and Oliver, "She planned a cruise?" He asked excitedly. Oliver rolled his eyes, looking back at his mother, "First up, I'm not gay, I'm bisexual, and yes, She hasn't given up the idea." 

"Then Mother-Son Bisexual cruise it is! We're going on a damn cruise," Katie said, narrowing her eyes at her son. "I hate you," Oliver groaned.

"And I hate you too." 

"Wait? You guys don't care, I'm dating your son?" Cooper piped up, hesitantly holding onto Oliver's hand. "I mean, I don't like you, you rich bitch, but I guess I'm stuck with you till something happens," She shrugged. "But what about Gina?" 

Oliver chuckled, "Gina? She knows, we're in an Open relationship, she's happy I'm happy," He explained, giving Cooper's hand a little squeeze. "And she's also dating that Andrew guy from our ballet class." 

Katie smiled, a small, gently smile, something never pointed at Oliver, "Well, It's good your happy," She said, then pulled Greg out the room. "Keep the door open! You have the same rules as you always had." Then Oliver's parents left the room. 

Cooper looked back at Oliver, pulling him in a tight hug, "That was easy!" He nodded, moving his arms around his now, not so secret boyfriend's waist. "One more step till we feel ready to tell the world," He said, his voice low so only he could hear it. 

"That sounds wonderful," Oliver smiled, holding him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
